The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening/Prologue
This is the prologue that appears in the instruction booklet for The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. GBC version Though you fulfilled the Hyrulian prophecy of the Legendary Hero and destroyed the evil tyrant Ganon, the land of Hyrule enjoyed only a precarious peace. "Who knows what threats may arise from Ganon's ashes?" the restless people murmured as they knitted their brows and shook their heads. Ever vigilant, you decided to journey away from Hyrule on a quest for enlightenment, in search of wisdom that would make you better able to withstand the next threat to your homeland. Months of difficult travel passed. After a long and fruitful voyage, you breathed deeply the sea spray from the deck of the ship that carried you home to Hyrule. But your homecoming was not to be. Suddenly a squall struck your ship, and though you valiantly fought the waves, a lightning bolt reduced your ship to splinters. Your world faded to black as you sank into the darkness of the storm-tossed sea with the remains of your craft. But in the cold darkness of the deep, you heard a comforting voice that reminded you of home. It was the voice of Princess Zelda! "You're going to be all right!" the voice said. "What a relief!" You opened your eyes to find Princess Zelda standing over you -- or was it?! Actually, it turned out to be a woman named Marin. She explained that you had drifted with the wreckage of your ship to the shores of Koholint Island. This mysterious island was unique for the gigantic egg which crowned its central mountain. It was said that a mythical creature, the Wind Fish, lay asleep inside the egg. You set out in search of your sword and other gear that might have washed up on the beach with you. As you stood in the surf with your recovered sword, a strange owl suddenly appeared and hooted this riddle: "Awaken the Wind Fish and all will be answered." "What is the Wind Fish?" you wonder... And what did its awakening portend? Your most mysterious adventure yet, following the riddle of the Wind Fish through the uncharted island of Koholint, is about to unfold. 3DS VC version After defeating the evil tyrant Ganon, Link took advantage of the peace that he brought to the kingdom of Hyrule and traveled abroad seeking enlightenment, wisdom, and new skills. Months of difficult travel passed. After a long and fruitful voyage, Link stood on the deck of the ship that he hoped would carry him home. But his homecoming was not to be. Suddenly, a squall struck the ship, and a lightning bolt reduced the vessel to splinters! Link's world faded to black as he sank into the darkness of the storm-tossed sea with the remains of his ship But in the cold darkness of the deep, he heard a comforting voice, the voice of Princess Zelda. "You're going to be all right," she said. But when he opened his eyes, a stranger stood over him. Her name? Marin. Marin explained that Link had miraculously washed up on the island of Koholint, unique for the gigantic egg that crowned its central mountain. It was said that a mythical creature, the Wind Fish, lay asleep inside the egg. Link set out to search for his sword and any other gear that might have washed up on the beach. As he stood in the surf, a strange owl suddenly appeared and hooted this riddle: "Awaken the Wind Fish, and all will be answered." What is the Wind Fish? And what will happen if it is awakened? A mysterious adventure is about to unfold on the uncharted island of Koholint as Link attempts to solve the riddle of the Wind Fish! Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening